Skills
Common Skills Every player has certain skills in Elemental Power Simulator. '''There are some skills that are available for every player no matter what element they're given at the start of their gameplay. These include: * Dash WW * Double Jump Space * Sprint Ctrl Unlockable Skills Also, there are earnable skills obtainable '''by training your Super Power (SP) stat. These include: *'Aura R :' Aura (Lv.1) = Requirement: 2M SP Aura (Lv.2) = Requirement: 500M SP Aura (Lv.3) = Requirement: 500B SP Aura (Lv.4) = Requirement: 500T SP Aura (Lv.5) = Requirement: 5 Quad. SP Aura (Lv.MAX) = Requirement: 20 Quad. SP The Aura Pass can be bought for 250 ROBUX, and unlocks the Aura ability without needing you to meet the super/elemental power requirement. Aura doubles your stats when activated, then unlocks aura levels with SP requirements. The higher your aura level, the more your stats are boosted during activation. It is NOT recommended to buy the aura pass unless you do not like to train often. 2 million seems far, but it is actually a very easy goal to surpass. That ROBUX should be saved for the other game passes. *'Flash Step T (Requirement: 25M SP') *'Ultra Instinct U (Requirement: 500T SP) :' The Ultra Instinct Pass can be bought for 600 ROBUX, and unlocks the Ultra Instinct ability without needing you to meet the super/elemental power requirement. When UI is activated, all attacks are dodged. You are also able to see the location of every nearby player, better explained as X-Ray vision. It is recommended to spend money for this ability because 500T SP will take a long time to acquire. *'Spiritual Pressure H (Requirement: 1 Quad. SP) :' The Spiritual Pressure Pass can be bought for 1500 ROBUX and unlocks the Spiritual Pressure ability without needing you to meet the super/elemental power requirement. When it is activated, all players in a certain range with a SP level lower than yours will be immobilized for a short amount of time. 1 Quad. is extremely rare to acquire, so it is highly recommended for you to buy the ability unless you would rather earn it. Elements Lastly, there are abilities only obtainable if you possess a certain element. Each element has a unique ability, and you can choose the element you want for 299 ROBUX. Your skills and hotkeys can be viewed under the red skills tab. Darkness can currently only be bought for 250 ROBUX for testing purposes. The current elements are: * Ice: Clusters Z - Ice Fly X - Ice Age (Ultimate Move) * Flame: Fire Pillar Z - Fire Fly X - Flame Emperor (Ultimate Move) * Wind: Wind Dragon B - Wind Fly X - Wind Thrust V - Wind Blade Z - Wind Tornado C * Light: Light Illumination Z - Light Fly X - Light Illumination Kick * Super Human:''' Double Damage Passive - Fly X - Air Ball V - Ground Smash C * '''Electricity: Bird Z - Teleportation X - El Thor (Ultimate Move) V * Darkness: Dark Fist Z - Dark Fly X - Dark Meteor V - Tornado of Darkness C '' (Please add element skills and hotkeys if you know them)''